


How To Spend Your Time On A Useless Meteor

by MutantofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave bursts into Karkat's respiteblock without knocking, and they end up bonding over a mutual mutant color, which leads Karkat to act out on flushed feelings, which may or may not be returned by Dave. Karkat soon figures out the best way to spend his time on a useless meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Spend Your Time On A Useless Meteor

I was sitting casually in my respiteblock on my husktop, seeing as there wasn't anything better to do on this useless meteor, minding my own fucking business, when I heard my door open and close. The intruder didn't even have the courtesy to knock, so I knew who it was. There was only one person on this fucking meteor like that after all; Dave.

Dave came up to me from behind, resting his hands oh so casually on my shoulders as he leaned forward to look at what I was doing on my husktop. I shut the thing and turned to face Dave.

"What the fuck do you want, asshole?" I asked him. He smirked at me, which was already making me furious. I knew it showed it my eyes, and it bothered me that I couldn't see Dave's.

"Just coming to check on my favorite little Karkitty," he answered me, his smirk growing smirkier as he saw the rage on my face.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, annoyed. I turned back to what I was doing before, ready to ignore the hell out of my fellow knight. Of course I couldn't do that because I could feel Dave's breath on my neck and it was making my hair stand on end. My heart was pounding, and I tried to steady my breath.

"What's wrong, Karkles?" Dave asked me mockingly. I scowled and turned on him, trying for a retort but coming up empty. Instead, I snatched the stupid glasses off of his face, catching him off guard. He was quick to close his eyes though, before I could see what the hell he hid them for anyways.

"Open your eyes, fuckass," I demanded, crossing my arms and huffing as I spun my chair to face Dave completely. Dave remained stubborn though, his eyes staying closed.

Without opening them, he held out his hand, palm up.

"Shades. Now," he said.

"As if!" I told him, captchaloguing the shades with no intent on giving them back anytime soon.

I heard Dave curse under his breath when he realized his shades were gone. He was shuffling through his sylladex for another pair, but alas he didn't carry another pair with him, so he was left with no choice but to open his eyes.

I let out a little gasp when I caught sight of his eyes. They were a mutant crimson red, the same color as the blood of him and I. I couldn't help myself, and stared into them until Dave finally blinked and turned his head away.

"Dave, you're eyes..," I started, but he quickly interrupted me.

"Shut up about my stupid eyes," he said simply, curtly even.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Don't be insecure about them. Mine will be like that soon, because of my mutant blood color."

He looked at me. "Really? And how is that actually supposed to make me feel better?" he asked.

"Well, you won't be the only one with weird eyes."

"So you admit that they're weird."

I sighed. "Well they're certainly not normal," I told him.

"Meh," he replied simply. A long silence followed before Dave spoke up again.

"How long will it be until your eyes change?" he asked tentatively, the usual cool kid facade he usually kept up had long since vanished.

"Not long," I replied. "The process will probably start in a few months."

He gave me a small nod. "Cool."

Well, seeing as I always tried so hard to hide my mutant blood color, I could see why he wanted to hide his eyes. So I took out his shades from my sylladex and placed them carefully on his face.

As I did so, I felt the atmosphere change slightly. Dave had raised his eyebrows in surprise at the return of his shades, but didn't question it. Instead, he moved closer towards me, and I felt his breath snake across my cheek and neck as he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, Vantas," was all he said before making to leave. I shivered, and my body reacted before my mind could. I stood up and my hand reached out, latching onto his arm. Standing, Strider stood at least a half a foot taller than me, but that didn't intimidate whatever part of me was acting out right now.

I somehow managed to wrap my arms around Dave's neck, pulling myself upwards towards him. He got the message and leaned down, and suddenly, his lips were meeting mine, and it was amazing.

_Oh my gog, Dave fucking Strider, the King of Cool, is kissing me_ back _right now, and he's_ okay _with it! Dave Strider is_ kissing me back,  _and he's_ liking it.

Though I would have never liked to admit it, Dave had been my flush crush for quite some time now, but I never thought I would ever get the guts to make a move on him, or that he would ever return the feelings.

I deepened the kiss, pressing my tongue against his lips. I should have known he wouldn't go down without a fight though, because soon, we were fighting for dominance. Also, I should've known that I wouldn't fucking win.

Dave soon had me pressed up against the wall, and he had a firm grip on my wrists as we kissed, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. I swirled my tongue around his, and tried my best to keep my teeth away from him, though he had better control over his tongue than I did my teeth.

Dave pinned both my wrists under one hand and used his other hand to slither up under my shirt, touching my chest all over. A small moan escaped my mouth involuntarily, along with a chirp-click sound of pleasure that trolls usually made in this kind of situation. Dave pulled back for a moment to give me a questioning look, before diving into the nape of my neck, nipping and sucking at the all too sensitive skin there.

Whatever Dave was doing, he had to be experienced at it, because I'm sure I shouldn't be able to get off on things as simple as this. But as it was, I could feel my bulge worming around in my pants. Maybe I was just turned on a little too easily? After all, it'd been awhile since I had released any sexual tensions...

Dave seemed to notice what was happening, because he slid his knee in between my legs, rubbing it against my bulge and creating the friction that I wanted so badly. My heart was pounding so hard that I could hear my pulse in my ears.

Suddenly, I was panicking. I was not ready for this. A desperate groan escaped me, but I pushed Dave away anyways. He look bewildered.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I...Dave...I've never...," was all I could manage to spit out.

"That's okay. If you're not ready, that's cool. I didn't expect to go very far anyways. I mean, we aren't even  _dating_  or anything," he told me, looking slick as fuck standing there with his arms crossed in a cocky position.

I flushed, red filling my face and giving away my blood color for the world to see. "S-speaking of," I cursed myself for stuttering, "Will you be my..uh...matesprit, Dave?" I asked him hesitantly.

"If that's your troll way of asking if I'll be your boyfriend, then yes," he replied, grinning. I don't think I ever saw Dave Strider grin without a trace a smirk or sarcasm in his face, but that's what he was doing right now. He was smiling sincerely.

I couldn't help but smile back, and as I did, Dave scooped me up bridal style as pressed his lips to mine. I was smiling into the kiss the entire time, and I honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend time on this seemingly useless meteor.


End file.
